User blog:Maymurs/12/28 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * "We will be performing scheduled maintenance beginning on Thursday, December 28th, 00:00(UTC+0) and we expect the service to be available again at approximately 00:00(UTC+0). During this time the game will be unavailable for play." Maintenance Details * NOTE: There will also be an announcement about major re-balancing of units however it has yet to be translated and released. You can find the Korean release here. ▸ New Astromon Added * Fennec Added (3★Fire/Water/Wood, 4★Light/Dark) ** Obtained via rebirth and incubators * Grabag Added (3★Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark) ** Obtained from Grabag Capture Festival ▸ Grabag Capture Festival * Pre-registration will launch from January 4th, 2018, 12:00 to January 8th 11:59(UTC+0) ** Score some easy tickets during this time by submitting your "wishes" * Festival will launch from January 8th, 12:00 to January 29th 11:59(UTC+0) ** This is when Grabag will be available to capture ** (3★Fire/Water/Wood)Grabags randomly spawn during adventures and can be captured ** (3★Fire/Water/Wood)Grabags' encounter rate is higher than 'Super Rare' Astromons' * Finale will launch from January 29th 12:00 to January 31st 11:59(UTC+0) ** Spend your tickets during this time. * Habitat ** Normal: (3★)Jubilee(Wood) ** Hard: (3★)Jubilee(Water) ** Extreme: (3★)Jubilee(Fire) ▸ Limited (3★)Grabag(Fire) Guardian Dungeon Event * Jan 8th 12:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 23:59 (UTC+0) * (3★)Grabag(Fire)'s Soulstones can be acquired during the event ** (2★)Kilobat(Light) Guardian Dungeon is unavailable during the event ▸ Limited (3★)Variant Grabag(Fire) Available at Crystal Shop * Jan 8th 12:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 11:59 (UTC+0) * Costs 300 Crystals and can be repeatedly purchased ▸ Limited (3★)Grabag(Fire)'s Soulstones Available at Shady Shop * Jan 8th 12:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 11:59 (UTC+0) * Will appear at a random rate. ▸ Limited Epic Fusion Event! * Event Period: Dec 28th 00:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 23:59 (UTC+0) ** You can get one of each (4★)Nalakuvara(Fire), (4★)Loki the Trickster(Water), and (4★)Nike(Wood) through Fusion during the event. ** Each fusion is limited to "one time only" and cost 300k Gold. *** (4★)Nezha Santaizi(Fire) + (3★)Jubilee(Fire) = (4★)Nalakuvara(Fire) *** (4★)Loptr(Water) + (3★)Jubilee(Water) = (4★)Loki the Trickster(Water) *** (4★)Vicky(Wood) + (3★)Jubilee(Wood) = (4★)Nike(Wood) ** Notes: *** All slotted gems will be removed through Fusion, so please unequip them first before proceeding Fusion *** All gem shapes will be randomly changed through Fusion *** All Astromons summoned through Fusion will have their stats reset ▸ 5 New Synergy Bonuses Added * Goddesses of War * Cold-Blooded * Mentor & Disciple * Celebrities * From the East ▸ New Skill Books Added * Artemis(5★Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark) * Fennec(3★Fire/Water/Wood, 4★Light/Dark) * Cosmo(3★Light/Dark) ▸ Limited Variant Holy Gleem Package Added * Dec 28th 2017, 00:00 ~ Jan 17th 2018, 23:59 (UTC+0) * Package Contents: ** 1 Variant Holy Gleem ** 1 Legendary Secret Egg ** 1 High Light/Dark Egg ** 200,000 Gold ** 100 Energy * Package can only be bought once. ▸ Limited! Skillbook Added * Event period: 12/15 3:00 ~ 12/31 14:59 (UTC+0) * We will be selling 4 skillbooks of the Astromon selected as Astromon of the Month. * Astromon of the Month #1 : 5★ Skillbook (Valkyrie) ** can be purchased up to 8 times * Astromon of the Month #2: 4★ Skillbook (Random between Incubus and Leo) ** can be purchased up to 8 times * Astromon of the Month #3: 3★ Skillbook (one among Miho, Seedler, Seiren) ** can be purchased up to 10 times * Astromon of the Month #4: 1★ Skillbook (Slime) ** Unlimited purchase available ▸ Limited New Year's Package Added * Jan 8th 12:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 11:59 (UTC+0) * Cost 990 Astrogem, Package: ** 2x (3★)Grabag(Fire) ** 1 (3★)Grabag(Water) ** 1 (3★)Grabag(Wood) * Max 5 purchases during event. ** Buying 3 Packages will grant you an additional 1 High Light/Dark Egg ** Buying 5 Packages will grant you an additional 1 Gleem Egg (Fire/Water/Wood) ▸ Limited (3★)Grabag(Light)&(3★)Grabag(Dark) Packages Added * Jan 8th 12:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 11:59 (UTC+0) * Light Package - 2,000 Astrogems ** (3★)Grabag(Light) ** (3★)Grabag(Fire) ** (3★)Grabag(Water) ** (3★)Grabag(Wood) ** 300,000 Gold * Dark Package - 2,000 Astrogems ** (3★)Grabag(Dark) ** (3★)Grabag(Fire) ** (3★)Grabag(Water) ** (3★)Grabag(Wood) ** 300,000 Gold ▸ Capture Festival Limited Benedict's Support Package 1+1 Event * Jan 8th 12:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 11:59 (UTC+0) * Buying Benedict's Support Package during the event will grant you another '2x Astromon Encounter Rate Booster(12hours)' ** 1+1 Event will only apply to your FIRST purchase (Multiple purchases can be done) ▸ Limited New Skill Books Added at Crystal Shop * Jan 15th 12:00 ~ Jan 31st 2018, 23:59 (UTC+0) * 4 types of Skill Books for 'Astromons of the Month' Added ** 5★Skill Book of the Month(Artemis) - 430 Crystals *** 8 Purchases Max ** 4★Skill Book of the Month(Thor or Yuki) - 160 Crystals *** 8 Purchases Max ** 3★Skill Book of the Month(Miho, Fennec or Cosmo) - 33 Crystals ** 2★Skill Book of the Month(Squirrus) - 5 Crystals Bug Fixes ▸ General * Added sex to Astromons without one(male/female) * Adjusted the size of Gold UI in Stone Fusion ▸ Balance * Adjusted stats and rearranged skills&types of (5★)Astromons * Adjusted stats and rearranged skills&types of (4★)Astromons(Light/Dark) * Adjusted stats and rearranged skills&types of (3★)Astromons ▸ Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue that every Astromons evolved from (4★)Wildfang(Fire) didn't get the bonus from Sisterhood Synergy ' Ending Events' ▸ Ends Dec 28th, 2017 * Supporter Rudolph ▸ Ends on Dec 31st 2017, 11:59(UTC+0) * Rudolph Capture Festival * Limited (3★)Rudolph(Wood)'s Soulstones at Shady Shop * Limited (3★)Variant&Rudolph(Wood) at Crystal Shop * Limited Rudolph's Christmas Gift * Capture Festival Limited Benedict's Support Package ▸ Ends on Dec 31st 2017, 23:59(UTC+0) * Limited Rudolph Fusion Event * Limited (4★)Mona(Dark) & (4★)Jellai(Light) Fusion Event * Limited (3★)Rudolph(Wood) Guardian Dungeon Event * Limited Skill Books of the Month(December) at Crystal Shop * Limited Adieu 2017 Package Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Maintenance Notes Category:Latecian News